civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Tuva (Donduk Kuular)
Tuva led by Donduk Kuular is a custom civilization by Senshi and TopHatPaladin, with contributions from DJSHenninger, danrell, and DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Kyzyl with Ürümqi. Overview 'Tuva' The Tuvans or Tuvinians are a Turkic ethnic group native to Tuva. They speak Tuvan, a Siberian Turkic language. They are also regarded in Mongolia as one of the Uriankhai peoples. Tuvans have historically been cattle-herding nomads, tending to herds of goats, sheep, camels, reindeer, cattle and yaks for the past thousands of years. They have traditionally lived in yurts covered by felt or chums covered with birch bark or hide that they relocate seasonally as they move to newer pastures. Traditionally, the Tuvans were divided into nine regions called khoshuun, namely the Tozhu, Salchak, Oyunnar, Khemchik, Khaasuut, Shalyk, Nibazy, Daavan and Choodu, and Beezi. The first four were ruled by Uriankhai Mongol princes, while the rest were administered by Borjigin Mongol princes. Donduk Kuular Born in Tannu Uriankhai, a Qing Dynasty vassal state, that become nominally independent at the fall of Qing dynasty due to 1911 revolution in China, Donduk was originally a Lamaist monk. As leader of a group of Russian-supported Bolsheviks, he proclaimed the independence of the People's Republic of Tannu Tuva from Russian Empire in 1921. He subsequently switched his affiliation to the Tuvan People's Revolutionary Party. Aware of his young nation's vulnerability, Donduk sought to establish ties with the Mongolian People's Republic. His monastic background and theocratic inclinations gave him a close relationship with the country's lamas, whose interests he sought to advance in spite of Joseph Stalin's growing irritation. In 1926 he established Buddhism as the state religion of Tannu Tuva, which in November was renamed the Tuvan People's Republic. Stalin found Donduk's separatist and theocratic tendencies obnoxious, and counter to communist principles of atheism and internationalism. In 1929 he was removed from power and arrested. Meanwhile, five Tuvan graduates of the Communist University of the Toilers of the East were appointed commissars extraordinary to Tuva. Their loyalty to Stalin ensured that they would pursue policies, such as collectivization, that Donduk had ignored. A coup was launched in 1929. One of these commissars, Salchak Toka, replaced Donduk as General Secretary of the Tuvan People’s Revolutionary Party. In the same year, Donduk was executed. 'Dawn of Man' "Salutations, Donduk Kuular, defender of the revolution and the Tuvan people! Although the region of Tuva had a troubled history, with the Chinese and Russians both seeking to subsume you into their empires, you knew you would have to fight to defend the ancient and robust Tuvan culture. Originally a monk, you seized the opportunity in 1921 to declare a People's Republic of Tannu Tuva, independent from all of its rivals; however, your monastic background led you to maintain a long-running closeness with the lamas. These convictions would ultimately be your undoing. Angered by your defiance of his party line, Stalin arranged for a coup against Tannu Tuva, which saw you ousted from power and ultimately executed; however, you persist as a symbol of Tuvan autonomy. O Chairman, the time has come for the Tuvans to seize their freedoms once again. Can you lead your people in a triumphant song, one that will resonate throughout all of Asia? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''Senshi'': Design, Code, Text, Map *''TopHatPaladin'': Art, Lua, Text *''DarthKyofu'': Text (Civilopedias) *''DJSHenninger'': Art (Ger Kharuul graphics) *''danrell'': Art (Unit Model) Category:All Civilizations Category:Senshidenshi Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Steppe Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders